The invention is generally related to calendars, and more particularly to calendars that are used to store reminder information and other articles for the convenience of the user.
In the modern home, calendars are commonly used to keep track of the family's daily appointments and activities. The most common form of calendar used remains the single page monthly layout format. Families use these calendars to post important reminders for birthdays, doctor's appointment, soccer practices, etc. These days, however, families are usually so busy that most monthly calendars do not have enough space in each daily spot to record all the day's activities. This necessitates a more robust calendar, capable of organizing the modern family's schedule.